


Плотское

by Cornelia



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [11]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Drunk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia
Summary: Как Альбус провел первый вечер в следящих браслетах.Написанопо арту lars По Фрейду
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Original Male Character(s)
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629682
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Плотское

**Author's Note:**

> Секс с незнакомцем, оральный секс, секс в состоянии опьянения. Пьяные разговоры о войне и смерти, суицидальные мысли. Аллюзии на роман Ивлина Во «Мерзкая плоть».

Самым худшим стало вынужденное безделье. Почти все, чем Альбус так старательно заполнял свою жизнь с раннего утра до поздней ночи: уроки, исследования, занятия дуэльного клуба, — оказалось запрещено или невозможно под бдительным присмотром министерского ока. Встречаться или писать кому-то сейчас тоже означало привлечь к этой персоне ненужное внимание. Так что Альбус вернулся в гриффиндорскую башню с твердым намерением дочитать наконец отчаянно скучную и бездарную монографию по теории трансфигурации, которую давно обещал прочесть, выпить сонного зелья и лечь в постель, но у дверей в свои комнаты встретил директора Диппета.

– О, Альбус! – воскликнул Диппет. – Я как раз вас ищу.

Его взгляд остановился на браслетах и тут же скользнул прочь, словно зрелище было не очень приличным.

– Я тут подумал, мой дорогой, что, раз уж так получилось… – Диппет замялся. – Может быть, вам стоит взять отпуск на пару дней? Развеетесь немного. Жизнь учит нас извлекать пользу даже из самых неприятных обстоятельств. Таков, как говорится, наш дух.

Глубокие морщины на обрюзгшем полном лице придавали Диппету сходство с одряхлевшим псом, которое еще усилилось от того, насколько виноватым был его взгляд, когда Диппет наконец посмотрел Альбусу в глаза и спросил:

– Так что вы думаете?

Теперь отвел глаза Альбус, ему не хотелось показывать, что слова Диппета уязвили его больше, чем браслеты на руках и насмешливое лицо Геллерта Гриндельвальда в зеркале Еиналеж. Желание директора убрать из школы неблагонадежного преподавателя, которому к тому же запретили вести занятия, было вполне понятным, и все же Альбусу было горячо, по-детски обидно. Его выставляют из Хогвартса!

– Да, директор, это прекрасная идея, – ровным голосом ответил Альбус. – Благодарю.

– Ну-ну. – Диппет ободряюще потрепал его по плечу и ушел.

Альбус проводил взглядом его удаляющуюся по коридору фигуру, а потом вернулся к себе в комнаты, но только для того, чтобы забрать пальто.

***

Глубоко за полночь Альбус обнаружил себя в магловском клубе, где-то между Лестер-сквер и вокзалом Чаринг-Кросс. Название клуба выскользнуло из памяти, Альбус помнил только, что совершенно лысый магл в полосатых брюках, с которым они вели в пабе длинную и бессмысленную беседу о европейской политике, обещал показать ему единственное место в Лондоне, где подают выпивку круглосуточно. И проводил его сюда, но потом куда-то исчез, потому что Альбус сидел за столиком один.

– А куда подевался лысый джентльмен? – спросил Альбус у официанта, который поставил перед ним стакан виски со льдом.

– Лысый джентльмен? – переспросил официант, удивленно приподняв брови, и, не дождавшись ответа, ушел.

На слабо освещенной сцене играл джаз, и несколько пьяных парочек пытались танцевать. За соседним столиком молодые люди курили и горячо спорили, громко восклицая: «Надо ставить на Гордеца…Ты не понимаешь, Джек… Абсолютно ничего не понимаешь! Деньги, в конце концов, не твои…» Табачный дым густо висел в воздухе, и человеческие фигуры в нем казались такими размытыми, что Альбусу на миг почудилось, что он попал на вечеринку призраков. Было ужасно душно. Альбус снял пиджак, ослабил галстук, но это не слишком помогло. Тогда он отпил большой глоток виски, но обнаружил, что официант забыл положить в него лед. Теплый виски на вкус был омерзителен. Альбус почувствовал, что ему просто необходимо вдохнуть свежего воздуха, поднялся и начал пробираться к выходу. Из табачного чада вынырнул официант.

– Вы забыли пальто, сэр, – сказал он и заботливо накинул пальто Альбусу на плечи. – И с вас шиллинг и три пенса.

Альбус вспомнил, что оставил у столика пиджак, но в кармане пальто отыскались деньги, и он, не считая, сунул официанту несколько монет, после чего наконец вышел наружу.

***

Узкая дверь вела в тупичок, выходящий на Сент-Мартин-лейн. Там горели огни, но тупичок, словно крышкой накрытый низко висящим в просвете домов серым небом, был погружен в полумрак и пуст. Альбус глубоко вздохнул, воздух был прохладный и сырой, с отчетливым привкусом бензина, но дышалось куда легче, чем внутри, и в голове немного прояснилось. Доставая деньги для официанта, Альбус обнаружил в кармане пачку сигарет и теперь рассеянно вертел ее в руках, пытаясь припомнить, откуда она у него взялась. Пальцы были непривычно неповоротливыми, все тело словно онемело, и вместе с ним разум и чувства, только глубоко-глубоко, словно чудовища под толщей океана, шевелились привычные горечь, обида и раскаяние.

Альбус вытащил сигарету и машинально сунул ее в рот, прихватив фильтр губами и зубами, чтобы не выронить. Поднес к кончику приоткрытую ладонь, но вместо заклинания огня магия звякнула, как оброненная монетка, и в тупичке хлопьями повалил снег.

Альбус рассмеялся, сигарета тут же упала в темноту и слякоть. Он и не думал, что настолько пьян. Достав из пачки новую сигарету, он взял волшебную палочку и коснулся ее кончиком кончика сигареты, прикрывая его ладонью. Старательно, как школьник, сосредоточился на движении и на заклинании, и огонек послушно вспыхнул.

Альбус не курил с войны, ему не нравилось, как сигаретный дым дерет горло и притупляет обоняние и вкус, но сейчас почему-то захотелось. Он глубоко затянулся и подставил лицо хлопьям снега, их коротким обжигающе-ледяным прикосновениям.

Полоса света рассекла наискось темноту тупичка. Из открывшейся двери вырвались звуки музыки, гомон голосов и теплый воздух, пахнущий дымом, алкоголем и потом.

– Ничего себе! – воскликнули у Альбуса за спиной. – Снег в сентябре!

Невысокий молодой человек, чуть пошатываясь, вышел на середину тупичка и в точности так же, как и Альбус, задрал голову.

– Скоро закончится, – сказал Альбус.

Молодой человек повернулся к нему и склонил голову набок, словно так ему было удобнее сфокусировать взгляд на лице собеседника. Эта поза в сочетании с растрепанными волосами и маленьким аккуратным носом придала ему забавное сходство с любопытным воробьем.

– Саймон Линн, – представился он, закончив изучать Альбуса нетрезвым взглядом, и элегантным жестом подал руку.

– Очень приятно, – ответил Альбус и тоже представился.

– Рад знакомству. – Саймон улыбнулся, и улыбка сделала его заурядное лицо с мелкими чертами обезоруживающе обаятельным. – А у вас не найдется еще одной сигареты? Майлс все мои выкурил. Он такой человек…

Саймон скорчил гримасу, сразу стало понятно, что о Майлсе он не самого высокого мнения. Альбус протянул ему пачку.

– Прошу. Спичек у меня, к сожалению, нет.

Спички у Саймона нашлись свои, он прикурил сигарету и, прищурив глаза от удовольствия, затянулся.

– Снег и правда закончился. Жаль, – сказал он и вежливо поинтересовался: – Чем вы занимаетесь, Альбус?

– Я преподаватель в закрытой школе. А вы? – без особого любопытства спросил Альбус.

– Я журналист. Страница светской хроники в «Дейли Базз». Мистер Таттл. Может быть, читали?

– Боюсь, что нет.

– Ну и хорошо. Газетка — полное дерьмо, извините, и моя страница тоже. Я плохой журналист. Но десять фунтов в неделю и служебные расходы. И еще бесплатные завтраки в «Альмире».

Альбус попытался вспомнить, сколько галлеонов стоят сейчас десять фунтов, но магловские деньги после войны столько раз меняли курс, что он бросил это занятие и внимательно посмотрел на Саймона. Даже совершенно пьяный, тот казался славным человеком, а может быть, именно алкоголь обнажил в нем что-то хрупкое и искреннее, что он обычно прятал. А еще Саймон выглядел потерянным. Альбусу пришла в голову мысль, что сам-то он теперь точно не потеряется, не со следящими браслетами на руках. Это почему-то ужасно его рассмешило.

– Что смешного? – спросил Саймон.

Альбус покачал головой.

– Не обижайтесь. Я смеюсь над собой. А вы, Саймон… Это преступление — заниматься делом, которое вызывает отвращение.

Саймон криво улыбнулся.

– Сразу видно, что вы учитель. Может быть, и так. Только, понимаете, я все равно ни черта больше не умею.

– А чему вы учились?

– Изучал античную историю в Оксфорде. До шестнадцатого года. А потом это стало выглядеть как-то бессмысленно.

– Ушли на фронт?

Саймон хмыкнул.

– Попал в плен в первом же бою, вместе со всем своим взводом. То есть с теми, кто жив остался. – Он скривился. – Мне всегда с такой гордостью рассказывали о моих предках. Один погиб в битве при Акре, другой при Брендивайне, а прапрадед испустил дух на «Виктори», в один час с адмиралом Нельсоном. А мой старший брат погиб при Сомме. Наверное, только к этому нас и готовили — погибнуть в бою. Вот поэтому из меня такой паршивый ведущий колонки светской хроники.

– Мне очень жаль, – сказал Альбус.

Саймон снова затянулся сигаретой и встал рядом, так что они почти соприкасались плечами.

– Это правда очень паршиво. Иногда я думаю, – он выпустил дым сквозь приоткрытые губы, – может быть, мне не дожидаться еще одной войны, а просто сунуть голову в газовую духовку.

– Зачем? – спросил Альбус. Он был не в состоянии вспомнить, для чего маглы используют газовые духовки, тем более для чего суют в них головы.

Саймон покосился на него.

– Вы очень странный человек, знаете ли. Или гораздо пьянее, чем кажетесь на вид.

– Верно. – Альбус кивнул, соглашаясь с обоими утверждениями разом.

– И вам никогда не хотелось покончить с собой?

Альбус отрицательно покачал головой.

Саймон промолчал и снова затянулся.

– Это странно, если подумать… – сказал Альбус. – Я часто просыпаюсь утром и вспоминаю о разных незначительных, но приятных вещах, которые меня ждут. О лимонном кексе, который пекут к завтраку по средам, о прогулке вокруг озера, о непрочитанном письме от друга, которое сова только что бросила на подушку… Наверное, есть в этом что-то стыдное — так любить жизнь и ее маленькие радости, несмотря на ужасные ошибки, которые сотворил в прошлом и, возможно, совершишь в будущем.

Он повернулся к Саймону, внимательно присматриваясь к его бледному лицу. Саймон ответил таким же пытливым взглядом, его темные глаза блеснули.

– Это потому, что вы сильный, – сказал он. – В вас это сразу чувствуется. Вы грустный человек и странный, но очень сильный. – Он неловко пожал плечами. – Вы простите, что я вам такое говорю, это не очень вежливо, просто я, кажется, опять напился и...

– Ничего страшного, Саймон. И, послушайте, то, о чем вы сказали… Я уверен, что вы не совершили ничего такого, за что вам стоит себя наказывать, тем более так жестоко. И подумайте, будет страшно обидно умереть и не узнать, что случится дальше. Ведь правда?

Он хотел положить руку Саймону на плечо, но промахнулся и неловко провел ладонью по его шее. Саймон прикрыл глаза.

– Я же говорю, вы сильный. А я вот никогда не был сильным. Я даже по-настоящему грустным никогда не был, просто унылым. – Он отбросил недокуренную сигарету, и тлеющий кончик теперь мерцал в темноте. – Было бы здорово, если бы можно было попросить силу взаймы, как деньги. Я бы одолжился у вас.

Альбус поднес ко рту позабытую сигарету, глубоко затянулся. Как можно поделиться с другим своей силой и любовью к жизни? Особенно если этот человек — не волшебник? Как ни странно, самые прямые пути лежали в сфере Темных искусств, так что расплаты они потребовали бы… Голос Саймона заставил его выплыть из нестройного потока мыслей.

– А у вас в школе учителям разрешают такое носить?

Саймон протянул руку к одному из браслетов, но потрогал не его, а запястье Альбуса. Совершенно ледяными пальцами.

– Довольно эксцентрично, правда? – криво улыбнулся Альбус и добавил: – Никак не могу придумать, как одолжить вам свою силу.

– Ничего, – пробормотал Саймон. – Я бы все равно не вернул. Я никогда не возвращаю долги.

Он все еще трогал руку Альбуса, которая стала почему-то тяжелой, как будто чужой. И Альбус совсем не удивился, когда Саймон поднес его пальцы к своему лицу, обхватил губами сразу указательный и средний и облизал подушечки. Прикосновение воспринималось отстраненно и все же остро. Альбус погладил Саймона большим пальцем по щеке. Ему вдруг до слез стало жаль и этого магловского парня, и самого себя, и многих и многих, тех, что жаждали обрести утешение, покой и надежду в этой бесконечной осенней ночи

– Милый мой, – грустно сказал он, – я бы с радостью поделился с вами.

Саймон вздохнул, обдав ладонь Альбуса влажным дыханием, и сильнее прижал его пальцы зубами. Его глаза блестели в полумраке, отражая огни Сент-Мартин-лейн.

– Я хочу тебе отсосать, – невнятно пробормотал он и опустился на колени, прямо в слякоть.

Наверное, следовало бы его остановить, но эта мысль лениво проплыла в сознании Альбуса и исчезла. Он почувствовал, как Саймон расстегивает пуговицы на его брюках и белье. Альбуса так давно никто не касался, и он думал, что у него даже не встанет, но тело среагировало мгновенно. Член дернулся, поднимаясь и твердея, едва его коснулись холодные пальцы. Саймон что-то неразборчиво, но одобрительно пробормотал и провел ладонью вниз, открывая головку, мягко дохнул на нее. Тело Альбуса пронизало дрожью, он прикусил губу и застонал. Ладонь Саймона скользнула вверх, натягивая крайнюю плоть на головку, сжала, снова двинулась вниз, и по открывшейся головке широко и влажно прошелся язык. Как хорошо, что Альбус был так пьян, что эти прикосновения не вызвали никаких воспоминаний, только мучительно-приятную пульсацию в наливающемся члене.

Альбус запрокинул голову и хрипло прошептал:

– Ты правда собираешься?.. – Дыхание у него перехватило от предвкушения.

Саймон ответил утвердительно и невнятно, и вобрал член Альбуса в рот, неторопливо ведя губами вниз, пока головка не уперлась ему в щеку. Саймон сглотнул, заставив Альбуса снова коротко застонать, перехватил член ладонью у основания и начал энергично двигать головой вверх и вниз.

Альбус прикрыл глаза, но его замутило, тогда он посмотрел вниз. В полумраке можно было разглядеть только темный силуэт и равномерно двигающийся бледный лоб. Альбус положил ладонь Саймону на макушку, погладил, чуть подтолкнул. Саймон немного ускорил движения, и теплый кокон плотского удовольствия сомкнулся, отгораживая Альбуса от всего мира. Все теперь состояло из ритмичных движений Саймона, которым Альбус вторил легким покачиванием бедер, шума собственного дыхания, сдавленных стонов, колючих искр возбуждения, пробегающим вдоль поясницы, когда губы Саймона особенно тесно сжимали головку, из все нарастающего напряжения, от которого тело наливалось тяжестью.

По Сент-Мартин-лейн проехала машина. Свет фар скользнул по тупичку, на несколько мгновений выхватив из тьмы коленопреклоненную фигуру Саймона. Альбус увидел его прикрытые глаза, блаженно-напряженное выражение на лице и то, как резко двигается его рука, опущенная между ног, собственный член, наполовину погруженный в его рот. От непривычности и откровенности этой картины возбуждение плеснуло через край.

Альбус успел лишь коротко застонать и предостерегающе сжать плечо Саймона.

Блаженное напряжение сковало тело от шеи до живота, скатилось в пах, член дернуло острым, почти болезненным спазмом. Потом оглушающе толкнуло в затылке, Альбус непроизвольно выгнулся и почувствовал, как изливается семя. И на миг его охватило вздорное, но сладкое ощущение, что он и в самом деле отдает Саймону частичку своей силы. Потом напряжение покинуло тело, оставив опустошенность и легкость, от которой закружилась голова.

Альбус пошатнулся, сжал кулаки, обжегся о позабытую тлеющую сигарету, которую держал в руке, и это привело его в чувство. Он посмотрел на Саймона. Тот сидел, прислонившись к его бедру, и вытирал руки белым носовым платком. Альбус погладил его взъерошенную макушку.

– Извини, – голос прозвучал хрипло, во рту пересохло, – это, наверное, было неприятно, что я…

Саймон поднял голову и широко улыбнулся.

– Все в порядке.

Альбус стал застегивать брюки, пальцы подрагивали, и Саймон ему помог. Альбусу сделалось неловко.

– Вставай, – произнес он. – Там же слякоть.

Он протянул Саймону руку, тот поднялся, чуть пошатнулся и оперся Альбусу на плечо. В полумраке было видно, что на его бледном лице теперь горел румянец. Некоторое время они просто смотрели друг на друга, все еще тяжело дыша. Потом Саймон потряс головой, словно просыпаясь, и сказал:

– Ладно, я пойду. Пока.

Он напоследок деликатно ткнулся лбом в щеку Альбуса, как делают застенчивые кошки, напрашиваясь на ласку, и отошел. Его тепло исчезло, и Альбуса тут же обдало промозглой сыростью.

– Саймон, – запоздало окликнул он.

Но тот исчез за дверью клуба, полоса света скользнула по тупичку и исчезла.

Да и что Альбус мог бы ему сказать? Поблагодарить за то, что помог на несколько минут забыть обо всем? Или попросить Саймона не отказываться от данного ему дара жизни, потому что жизнь – это приключение, а смерть все равно неизбежно придет?.. Можно было бы просто стереть из его разума эту дурную идею – покончить с собой. Но Саймон все равно уже ушел.

Было прохладно, и начал моросить дождь, теперь настоящий, а не вызванный магией, мелкий дождик ранней осени. Альбус неловким движением просунул руки в рукава накинутого на плечи пальто, поправил ремень. Он вспомнил про забытый пиджак, но возвращаться в клуб не хотелось.

Когда Альбус вышел на освещенную фонарями Сент-Мартин-лейн, то краем глаза заметил, как из тени выскользнула долговязая фигура в длинном плаще и тут же исчезла в облаке отводящих глаза чар. Соглядатай Трэверса. Наверняка о приключениях Альбуса этой ночью донесут во всех подробностях, но сейчас ему не было до этого никакого дела.


End file.
